Love Lasting For a Month
by MoonGrlonearth
Summary: Tea decides to do a spell to make Yugi fall in love with her and it backfires. Seto/Tea *Prologue UP*
1. Prologue

A/N: Notice how all my fics seem to have something to do with days and months. Lol. Anyway, I was doing the epilogue for my other fic Just For the Weekend and I came up with this idea. Hope you like! 

"This better work." Muttered an annoyed Tea. This was harder that she had thought it would be. Grounding basil leaves into a mash was hard work. And what about the whole, get a love fruit for the spell thing? How the hell was she supposed to know what a love fruit was? The easiest thing was finding a picture of Yugi. All she had was the yearbook picture.

She shuffled through her yearbook to find Yugi's smiling face on page 32. Right next to Seto Kaiba's. Disgusting. He wasn't worthy of even having his picture next to Yugi's. She's have to talk to the yearbook committee about that. Maybe they could have a redo yearbook.

Ok. She had all the ingredients mixed together, the candle was lit and she had gotten the picture out. This was going to be real hard. She had to focus on only Yugi's picture and not look at the icky one next to his. Maybe she should cut it out. Nawwww. Why waste a perfectly good picture of Yugi?

She glanced down at the instructions that had been sent in the mail to her. She couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. This was something a totally desperate girl would do. Nevermind. She was desperate. 

Tea chanted and focused on Yugi's picture. "Goddess of Love send to me a potion worthy."

She tried to focus hard on Yugi's picture, but at the last moment her eyes darted to Kaiba's for no good reason. She ignored that and brushed off that fact. What could one tiny look do? After finishing she gathered everything and shoved it under her bed. Tomorrow Yugi would be in love with her.

~At School The Next Morning~

Tea rushed into the classroom. "Ohhhhhhh YUGI!" She stopped in front of the blonde headed duel monster's desk.

"Yes, Tea?" Wide purple eyes looked up at her. Yugi didn't seem any different. Damnit. She knew she shouldn't trust some stupid spell magazine. Ugh. What a waste.

Something tapped at Tea's shoulder. "What?" She spun around to find herself face to face with Seto Kaiba himself. She snorted. "What do you want?"

He pulled her towards him and replied. "You." 

A/N: That's all for now. Can't expect the Prologue to be THAT long can you? Anyway, tell me what you think by reviewing. Even if it sucked, I may redo it anyway. I really like this idea.


	2. Backfired

A/N: Woah. 18 reviews. I am soooooo happy! I could float! I'm going to acknowledge everyone that reviews in every chapter. *Sigh* I'm on Cloud 9, I'm so happy. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I was busy. REAL busy.

****

Lonely Vigil: I think it's interesting. Sort of. Kind of. Maybe

****

TnM aka Touya no miko: *Sigh* Me too. Any guy would do. Well maybe.

****

Windy: Neither can I. I have no idea what to write…..YET

****

Crash: My story looks PROMISING? *squeals* Yay! Maybe it does have some sort of potential. I hope…..

****

Sunfreak: I know, I thought about it and Tea really doesn't need a love spell, but really, Yugi and Tea are so oblivious to each other's feelings. So she probably would….Or maybe she would because they don't know about how the other feels. 

****

Koaru: Good fic? It's a good fic? *holds up hand* I have reach THE top!

****

Umi Wave: You could be any more right. But, fortune telling methods and magic spells aren't silly at all. At least I don't think so. *narrows eyes* Anybody that does think so is going to get a beating! Anyway, love spells are REAAAAAAAAALY complicated. You need a certain type of candle, a certain type of flower a certain type of this and that. Hmph. Who needs it? 

****

Y.V: I have done what you have requested. *bows*

****

Blue Eyes Demon: You know…..That's a good idea. I know, the fun part is writing about Joey getting all mad.

****

Black Magician Girl: I HOPE it was funny. Lol. *Sigh* Tea got distracted because she was thinking about Kaiba….Ohhhhhhhhh. Something is up. Lol again. 

****

DreamerAngel Hikari: *Sobs* PEOPLE SAID MY FIC SUCKS?? Oh well, who cares. Your review makes up for all of those people.

****

Black-Bird-Liz: Tea torture? Hmmmmmm. Some of it is, I guess.

****

Jennifer, and Nikki (my yami): Ummmmm. It did? Is that a bad or good thing? *scratches head* I'm confused. 

Ck: Wow. People really want me to torture Tea. Ok then, this torture session is dedicated to everyone that wants to see Tea (Anzu) squirm.

****

Barbie: Yes, Seto/Tea fics are the BEST!

****

CCSINJAPAN: Me too. Lol.

****

Chibi Dark Magician Girl: It was just a little prologue. I'll make the chapters longer, I promise. Yep. *nods head* I hate it cliffhangers. I don't know why I do them. I'm EVIL!

*Breathes* Finally. I have finished. Oh no, I forgot the story. I guess I'll just wait till the next chapter…….No. I'm not THAT evil. I've always wanted to write a ridiculously long chapter or whatever. It's my chance to do it!

Kaiba: Will YOU SHUT UP and write the fic already. I have places to go and people to see. *holds out wallet sized picture* Like TEA.

Moongrlonearth: Pffffffffft. Whatever. On with the fic!

Tea untangled herself out of Kaiba's arms. Ok, this was getting freaky. Kaiba was staring at her like a piece of fresh meat. Half of the class was staring at them and her love spell DIDN'T WORK! Well, obviously not on Yugi. Probably on someone…..

"Tea, you don't have to hide your feelings." Kaiba took her left hand in his. "I love you too."

Else………..

"Well, I don't love you." Tea responded, tugging back her hand and wiping it down on her skirt. Ewwwwwww. Kaiba germs.

Whistles sounded throughout the classrooms. "Tea's dating Kaiba? Awwwwww I wanted him!" Two girls sitting nearby in their desks turned to glare at the brunette. "She already has four guys isn't that enough?" One said loudly turning back around.

"See, their jealous of our relationship. We have something special going on."

More like they were jealous of her. Tea stepped back from the multi- millionaire. "We don't have a RELATIONSHIP. You hate my guts, remember? You hate me, and Joey, and Yugi, and Bakura, and Tristan. REMEMBER?" Tea asked holding a finger up to her head.

"No…..I hate them, but I'd NEVER-" Kaiba emphasized the word. "You."

"You did yesterday when you sent me one of your death glares."

"Let's forgot about my awful past and move on."

Tea put a hand on her hip. "THE PAST? THE PAST?" She repeated. "It was just yesterday, that isn't the past."

"I woke up this morning and said, Damn. Why am I so mean to that beautiful girl named Tea? She's perfect in every way. She has no flaws. She's kind, generous, smart and beautiful. I want HER."

Oh yeah. The love spell definitely backfired.

Joey perked his ears up from halfway across the room. Obviously the young blonde boy had heard something Kaiba has said. This wasn't good.

"Who's perfect in every way? WHO is this girl and why is she going out with you?" Joey asked, sitting on Tea's desk.

Kaiba pulled Tea towards him once again. "Who do you think, Puppy-"

"I ain't your puppy dog." Joey looked over at the weirded out Tea and Kaiba who had his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"What the?!"

"Yes, your rotting brain has now realized that me and Tea are together. Finally, I was beginning to think you were totally stupid. Well, I'm not too far off……"

"Shut up." Joey's eyes narrowed. "Tea's not dating you, ain't that right TEA? If you are-"

Tea shrugged off Kaiba. "Of COURSE NOT! I wouldn't go out with him if he was the last guy on earth and I was the last girl on earth. I'd rather go out with YOU." Tea shuddered. "Ewwwww."

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyy." Joey glared at one of his best friends and turned back to Kaiba. "Kaiba I knew you were insane, but this is the most delusional thing you've EVER done. C'mon, you and Tea? Like that would EVER happen!" And with that, Joey Wheeler started to laugh.

Seto Kaiba blushed a deep shade of red. Nothing was more humiliating than having Joey insult you. First class humiliation all the way. "Shut up."

"NO SERIOUSLY!" Joey shouted, announcing what he was saying to the whole class. "YOU AND TEA? BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The other of half of the class that hadn't been watching turned around to stare. Including, Tristan, Yugi and Bakura.

"TEA AND KAIBA?" Yugi looked up from his conversation with Bakura. "ARE DATING?"  



	3. Surprise

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I plan on updating every single one of my fics until their finished. Eh, it'll be awhile..But yeah. Hate to say it, but I had somewhat of a life there for a moment. DON'T LOOK SHOCKED! It was only for a brief moment there, but I'm back. I think my writing style has changed a bit..Eh..Well see what you think. Thank you to EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! You guys rock!  
  
Last time "TEA AND KAIBA?" Yugi looked up from his conversation with Bakura. "ARE DATING?"  
  
(A/N: Hey I thought that was all that was needed to be said from last time, lol.)  
  
"Yugi." Tea sighed and put her head in her hands as Kaiba's arm managed to snake it's way around her waist. "Honestly, it can't be you too. You know me well enough to know that I'd never in my entire life go out with the likes of Seto Kaiba!" She wormed her way out of the brunette boy's grasp as he stared down at her looking intoxicated.  
  
Tea could have screamed right there and then. The spell. The spell had done this to her. Completely ruined her life. How was this even possible? How could it have gone from Yugi to the self centered brat that was Kaiba. Maybe this was just a bad dream. Maybe she'd wake up and she'd be safe in her bed.  
  
"Tea, if you like Kaiba, I don't have a problem with that. You don't have to hide anything from me." Yugi smiled at her reassuringly and put a hand on hers. "I'll always respect anything you do because I know that you're a smart girl that can make her own decisions.  
  
Oh God.  
  
What was wrong with him?  
  
"I don't like KAIBA! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE KAIBA! YOU KNOW I'D NEVER LIKE KAIBA..IT'S JUST..IT'S JUST..ARGH! SOMETIMES YOU GUYS JUST PISS ME OFF!" The young brunette turned quickly and walked out of the classroom obviously not caring much for the fact that homeroom class hadn't even started yet. She ran to her locker and shoved the books she'd held moments before into it. A compact mirror lay beside a brown lunch bag. A old brown lunch bag. Ew. How'd that get in there?  
  
Tea looked into her mirror seeing a young girl with dark circles under her eyes. She'd researched for nights, preparing that spell, and making sure every little thing would be perfect. It's horrible how the things you always want turn out to be unreachable. The things you don't want you just come out at you from nowhere and turn everything upside down.  
  
This was all her fault.  
  
She'd never be able to face Yugi gone. She'd just blown it in there. How could she have gotten so upset like that?  
  
"Tea, are you alright?"  
  
She looked up to Seto Kaiba, concern written all over her face. Now if Kaiba had actually done this on his own accord maybe it would be upsetting, but to know that someone was being controlled into doing her bidding..Into caring about her..It was in a way, kind of sad.  
  
And she was going to do that to Yugi? How could she have even though about it? To get so desperate to just..  
  
"Tea I know you don't like me, but I really want to know what's wrong. I care about you believe it or not -and"  
  
"No you don't.."She slunk down onto the cold floor, her back sliding against the blue lockers as she purposely sunk down. "You don't care about anybody but yourself..Maybe Mokuba too..But if I hadn't.."  
  
"Hadn't what? Hadn't come into my life -and"  
  
"Kaiba, DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING? You don't know me. Well barely..We've come across each other what, three times? You hardly even talk to me unless if it's to say something insulting but now suddenly you want to be my boyfriend. It's kind of weird if you ask me." It's also kinda my fault.  
  
"You know it's kind of sad Tea.."  
  
Tea sighed. "What's so sad?"  
  
"That your so infatuated with Yugi that you can't even see that I'm a guy who really cares about you."  
  
"You don't care about- WAIT! YUGI? WHAT DO YUGI HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?"  
  
Kaiba slid down onto the floor next to her and rolled his eyes. "Oh God.." For a second he looked like the old Kaiba. "Don't pretend. Everyone in the school knows that you have to hots for the midget."  
  
"DON'T CALL HIM A MIDGET AND I..I.."  
  
Stop lying.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. I like Yugi." Tea threw her hands up. "That's what you wanted wasn't it? A confession? Yeah the great Seto Kaiba reins over all again. Ain't it grand." "You know perfectly well that's not what I want." Kaiba said looking down at her with his ice blue eyes.  
  
Tea slid back up off the floor looking down at him weirdly. "Um..Yeah." Things were getting a bit too uncomfortable for her tastes. She sighed. "I can't believe this. Really was I that obvious? Do I have this neon sign that floats above me that I can't see that says, 'I love Yugi Mouto,' or something?"  
  
"Nah, it was just a bit obvious."  
  
This is just getting creepy. Having an actual conversation with Seto Kaiba for more than five minutes about her lifelong crush on Yugi.  
  
Who knew this day would come?

A/N: Bit short..Sorry folks..But I seriously don't think anybody will read this. Haha, let's see. Plus..You know..Eh..Got get a new muse. Old one up and left.


End file.
